Kisah (Kasih) di Sekolah
by azuramethyst
Summary: —"...kita bukannya emang jurusan IPS, ya?" didedikasikan untuk para korban kurikulum 2013
1. X

**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, _Indonesian_!setting, _drabble_ (s), rawan penistaan(?) dan hal lain.

Inspired by **Oh, Mahasiswa! by sabun cair** di fandom **VOCALOID**

 **a/n** haloo! fiksi ini saya tulis murni karena keisengan /halah belaka. sekali-sekali pengen nyoba nulis humor... tapi apalah saya yang selera humornya retjeh:"D didedikasikan untuk seluruh pelajar SMA korban kurikulum 13 yang... adoh, sedih deh kalo diceritain mah:') fiksi ini **tidak** bertarget, jadi kalo saya lagi mood, saya lanjut. kalo engga, ya udah selesai hehe *ditimpuk*

* * *

 **Kisah (Kasih) di Sekolah**

by azuramethyst

* * *

 **1**! **Adaptasi**

* * *

Terkadang, butuh waktu bagi para anak kelas satu untuk beradaptasi.

"Ih, roknya kok ngetat? Itu pantat kemana-mana,"

"Duh, ga enak pake rok span. Jalannya udah kayak penguin aja. Ga boleh pake celana aja?"

— Tenten, 16 tahun, paling anti dengan rok.

* * *

 **2**! **Jurusan**

* * *

Sekarang, semua sudah ada penentuan jurusan dari awal masuk sekolah.

"Kamu di jurusan apa?"

"Oh, aku jurusan sosial... kalau kamu?"

"Jurusan Ciawi–Bojong hehe,"

"Hehe."

* * *

3! **Ekskul**

* * *

Hari kelima sebagai murid kelas satu, sudah sepantasnya Akimichi Chouji memberi data tentang kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang akan ia ikuti selama tiga tahun kedepan.

Namun, sampai detik ini ia belum memutuskan ekskul apa yang akan ia ikuti.

"Ino, menurutmu aku ikut ekskul apa, ya?"

Yang dipanggil, hanya menatap Chouji datar.

" _Dance_ aja,"

Sepertinya Ino lupa bahwa Chouji masih menjabat sebagai pria tulen.

* * *

4! **Guru Baru**

* * *

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Guru kimia _killer_ bernama Tobirama Senju harus cuti karena menjaga sang istri yang kini hamil. Desas-desus, katanya bakalan ada yang menggantikannya.

"Semoga ganteng, ya... kayak Luke Hemmings, lah." ujar Ino ga tahu malu.

"Enak aja. Harus cantik kayak Megan Fox, lah..." celetuk Kiba yang diamini para kaum adam.

Seketika, pintu kelas itu terbuka lebar. Semua murid telah berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Termasuk Lee yang tadinya sedang memanjat tembok.

"Permisi, anak-anak..." ujar orang yang kini mulai memasuki ruangan.

Kalau kaum hawa bersorak senang, kaum adam pundung seketika.

Orang itu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. _Uchiha Shisui_.

Guru baru itu tampan. Berambut hitam ikal pendek, dan beriris hitam legam. Guru itu memakai kemeja _maroon_ yang digulung pada bagian lengan. Dan juga memakai celana bahan hitam. Oh tak lupa dengan pantofel hitamnya yang mengkilap.

Di kala senyum sang guru mengembang, para siswi menjerit tertahan, sedangkan para siswa mendengus tak suka.

Kemudian yang terjadi adalah perkenalan, dan membuat semacam perjanjian selama belajar yang biasa dilakukan.

"Kira-kira begitu, ada yang ingin bertanya?" ujarnya lalu duduk di kursi guru.

Siswi berambut pirang pucat—Shion—itu berdiri dan mengangkat tangan, "Pak, bapak masih _single_ atau sudah berkeluarga?"

Para penghuni kelas menatap gadis pirang pucat itu sampai menganga—yang paling tidak elit tentu saja Lee—Shion agresif sekali!

Namun, guru muda itu malah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari muridnya.

"Saya sedang menunggu Shisui junior. Kira-kira empat bulan lagi kalau tidak ada kendala, mohon doanya ya."

KRETEKKKK–!

(sfx: _brokoro_ para siswi)

* * *

 **5**! **Peminatan**

* * *

"Bro, kesel deh gue."—Si pirang Uzumaki menepuk pelan bahu sang sobat, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, kenapa?" jawab si pantat ayam tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari buku tulisnya.

"Udah tau gue gasuka sama matematika, masa tiba-tiba matematikanya ada dua, jadi pake peminatan segala. Kan bete,"

* * *

 **6! Grup**

* * *

Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu terkikik pelan. Men- _scroll_ secara perlahan layar ponsel pintarnya.

 _Mon, 8 Jul._

06:39 _Sakura: gengs, udh ada gurunya blm?_

06:39 _Uzumaki Naruto: BURUAN UDH MSK_

06:39 _TenTen: boong, percaya sm naruto musyrik_

06:40 _Uzumaki Naruto: yeh, demi dah..._

06:40 _Kibaaa: tuhan lu banyak, nar_

lagi-lagi, gadis bernama Matsuri itu tertawa pelan. Namun, tiba-tiba satu gelembung obrolan muncul dari grup kelas. Matsuri langsung menekan gelembung tersebut.

23:58 _shishishion: gengs pr biologi yang bikin lampion pada udahan belom?_

Matsuri berjengit. PR? Ia perlahan mengingat tugas hari ini, dan...

23:59 _Matsuri_ _: duh, besok gue gamasuk... sakit._

—Mama, Matsuri besok berencana sakit boleh, ya?

* * *

 **7!** **Kakak kelas**

* * *

"Tjuy, liat deh, kak Hinata cakep, ga?" si pirang—Naruto—menyenggol sang sohib—Kiba—yang lagi asyik main game di ponsel.

"Ye bawel," jawab Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tipis di genggamannya.

"Kak Hinata tuh, ya... udah cakep, ramah, _ranking_ 1 paralel mulu..." cuap Naruto seraya memandangi senpai pujaan, lalu atensinya melirik seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat "Beda banget sama kak Shion."

Di sebelah Hinata, terlihat seorang gadis—Shion—yang kini sedang memakan bekal, sambil angkat kaki gitu...

Namun, Shion tetaplah seorang perempuan. Buktinya, iris violetnya menyalang tajam ke arah Naruto yang telah membandingkan dirinya dengan sang sahabat, Hinata.

"NGAPE LIAT-LIAT?!" teriak Shion—sambil gebrak meja, tentunya—pada kouhai _badung_ satu itu.

* * *

 **8! Lintas Minat**

* * *

"Bro, lintas minat kimia kalo remedial ngapain aja?"

"Biasa, nyatet gitu. Kalo biologi?"

"Disuruh botakin kepala terus khutbah,"

"... yang sabar ya, Kabuto-sensei emang gitu."

* * *

 **9! Adaptasi (2)**.

* * *

"Nagato, abis ini pelajaran apa sih di jadwal baru?"

"IPS bukan sih?"

"... kita kan emang jurusannya IPS,"

"... Oh iya,"

—Nagato, 16 tahun, masih kebawa masa putih biru.

* * *

 **10!** **Lintas Minat (2)**

* * *

Hari itu, semua murid lintas minat biologi nampak lesu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga lewat delapan menit. Matahari terik bahkan masuk sampai ke ruang kelas. Belum lagi, Kabuto-sensei masih asyik menjelaskan ilmu cabang biologi yang demi apapun banyak itu di depan kelas.

Kalau yang siswi, kipas-kipas. Sedangkan yang siswa berebut duduk dekat kipas angin.

Kabuto-sensei menoleh ke belakang, mendapati para murid yang tidak mendengarkan dirinya. Bete, akhirnya ia berdeham.

"Berdiri!" teriak Kabuto-sensei yang membuat semua murid langsung berdiri.

Kabuto-sensei memasang musik di ponsel jadulnya. Terdengar musik aerobik di ruangan itu.

Perlahan, Kabuto-sensei mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memberi instruksi kepada murid-muridnya.

"Ikutin!" teriak Kabuto-sensei dan diikuti dengan setengah hati, tentunya.

 _Emang, deh... Kabuto-sensei paling beda._

* * *

 ** _a/n lagi_** HAHAHA APAAN NIH/dibekep/ oiya, rata-rata ini **beneran** saya alamin. sumpah, emang guru biologi di sekolah saya emang gitu:') tapi dia kena rotasi ke sekolah lain... jadi... lanjut apa engga, nih?


	2. XI

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **standard warnings applied.**_

 **a/n** HAIIIII! ada yang masih inget drabble nista ini? ga? yauda gapapa, aku kuat /heh. akhirnya saya punya niat lagi buat ngelanjutin drabble ini, sekalian nostalgila /woi pas SMA. maklum, udah kuliah rasanya beda banget. mana saya kuliah di tempat khusus cewek semua (pasti ada yang tau deh, di mana), jadinya saya gabisa lagi segila pas SMA. ini tetap didedikasikan untuk seluruh korban kurikulum 2013, dan buat orang-orang yang kangen masa-masa putih abu-abu, ya kaya saya gini:')

* * *

 **Kisah (Kasih) di Sekolah**

© azuramethyst, 2018

* * *

11! **Degem**

Kiba menatap adik-adik siswa dan siswi baru itu dari atas balkon, sambil tertawa nista tentunya. Melihat mereka, yang laki-laki harus berpenampilan seperti sang Ketua OSIS—Rock Lee—dan yang perempuan, harus memakai daster. Memalukan? Memang, apalagi tadi ada salah satu peserta orientasi siswa yang menangis.

"Woi, Kib!" Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya, sembari mengawasi siswa maupun siswi yang sedang dihukum, mendingan ajak teman ngobrol, bukan? Kiba berjalan menuju pemuda pirang tersebut, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Apaan?"

"Temenin gue, lah. Gabut, nih... Ayo yang benar push-up nya, woi!" Kiba menatap iba para adik kelasnya yang terpaksa harus push-up sebanyak 100 kali, walau kesalahannya hanya satu titik saja. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu menatap seorang gadis tepat di bawah kakinya, sedang push-up, namun terhalang rambut cokelatnya yang cukup panjang.

"Kenapa ga diikat, dek?" Kiba mencoba beramah tamah, yang ditanya mendongak. Menunjukkan sepasang manik hazelnut yang cerah, bertabrakan langsung dengan iris kayu jatinya yang teduh.

satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat det—

"Lu ke atas aja deh, Kib. Ganggu adek kelas aja lu, sana."—Kiba tersenyum miring pada sang gadis, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

—Abis ketemu degem nih, ceritanya. Asik asik jos.

* * *

12! **Presentasi Kelompok**

Di sebuah grup obrolan sosial media...

 _Thu, 1 Feb_

17:38 Hyuuga Hinata: teman-teman, aku udah nyari bahan-bahan untuk presentasi, ya...

20:23 Hyuuga Hinata: teman-teman, aku udah selesai susun makalah untuk presentasi, ya...  
21:58 Hyuuga Hinata: teman-teman, aku udah selesai buat powerpoint untuk presentasi, ya...  
22:01 Shiooon: nanti kamu yang maju, ya... pliiiiis... hehe:(

—Hinata di seberang sana hanya bisa elus dada pasrah. Sabar pasti kesal, Hinata.

* * *

13! **Grup (2)**

 _Fri, 19 Jan_

12:38 Kibaaa: _Kibaaa sent a photo_. [Naruto lagi tidur ngiler sambil peluk foto Hinata]  
12:38 Uzumaki Naruto: anjrit, ngapa difoto si:(  
12:38 TenTen: najis, yang kaya gini bisa jadian sama Hinata?  
12:39 Uzumaki Naruto: BISALAH! Kan gue ganteng, ya cocok lah sama Hinata-chan yang cantik unyu syalalalala~

12:39 Ino Y.: tekan 1 untuk kick Naruto dari group.

12:39 Kibaaa: 1

12:39 TenTen: 1

12:39 Uchiha Sasuke: 1

12:39 Sakura: 1

12:39 Tone-ri: SATU!1!siji!1one!  
12:39 Uzumaki Naruto: KOK KALIAN JAHAT SAMA ACU?  
12:39 Matsuri: 1

12:39 Chojuuro: 1

12:39 Barack Obama: 1

12:39 emaknya Naruto: 1

12:39 kehidupan: 1

12:40 Kibaaa: ngapain ada obama sih anjir:((  
12:40 _Ino Y. kicked Uzumaki Naruto from the group_.

"INO INVITE GUE LAGI BURU!"—Naruto teriak dari meja belakang.

* * *

14! **Peminatan (2)**  
"Aku ga minat sama sejarah, minatnya sama kamu aja. Hehe,"

—Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun, hobinya gombalin pacar.

* * *

15! **Isi tas**

"Isi tas kamu apa?" Hinata membuka isi tasnya, berisi buku-buku catatan pelajaran dan berbagai perlengkapan sekolah. Sang guru tersenyum bangga pada Hinata.

"Kalau kamu?" Shion memegang tasnya erat-erat, enggan menunjukkan isi tasnya. Sang guru menarik tas milik gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, yang ditahan oleh Shion. Aksi tarik menarik akhirnya tak terhindarkan.

BREK-!

Isi tas Shion berhamburan di lantai.

"Isinya, kapas... dan kapuk?"—Shion mengangguk lemah.

"Iya, bu. Saya orangnya gampang ngantuk, jadinya saya bikin tas saya jadi bantal, deh."

* * *

16! **Jurusan (2)**  
"Eh, jadi anak IPS gampang, ya? Itung-itungannya dikit,"

BRAKK-!

"SIAPA BILANG GAMPANG, HAH? LO PIKIR NGAPALIN SEJARAH GAMPANG?! LO MAH ENAK, CUMAN DISURUH NGAPAL TOKOH-TOKOH YANG GITU-GITU AJA. LAH KITA, DARI BIOGRAFI SOEKARNO SAMPE SOEKARNO KALO NGUPIL PAKE JARI APAAN KUDU TAU!"

—Tenten, 17 tahun, murka akibat disepelekan.

* * *

17! **Terbang**

"Duh, mager banget deh, hari ini." Ino mengikat tinggi rambut pirangnya, lalu berjalan menuju lab bahasa yang berada di lantai empat. Sedangkan kelasnya berada di lantai satu, kebayang kan, magernya?

Iris akuamarin gadis Yamanaka itu menatap lesu sekelilingnya, lapangan sedang ramai oleh para murid yang sedang berolahraga, walau jam menunjukkan telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Iris akuamarin gadis itu bertatapan langsung dengan iris jelaga seorang pemuda pucat yang habis berolahraga. "Mau ke mana, Ino?"

"A-ah, ma-mau ke lab... Sa-sai mau ke-ke mana?" Sai tersenyum tipis, membuat jantung Ino berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. "Mau ke hati Ino, boleh kan?"

—Omaigat, Tolong pegangin Ino biar ga terbang, ya.

* * *

18! **Modal**

"To, tethering dong..." pemuda bernama Yahiko itu tersenyum manis ke pada sahabatnya, Nagato. Nagato mengalihkan atensi dari buku sosiologinya, "Buat apaan?"

"Buat download,"

"Download apa? Soal-soal?"

" _Pilem_ bokep, ehe ehe. Boleh, ya?"

"Ogah, modal sana."

* * *

19! **Sambilan**

"Eh, cobain deh, keripik pisang buatan gue. Dijamin nagih,"

"Hai, pada mau ga, keripik pisang buatan gue? Enak, loh."

"Woi, beli keripik pisang buatan gue buruan!"

"Shion, kamu ke sekolah mau belajar atau jualan, hah?"—sang guru akhirnya bertanya, Shion hanya cengengesan.

"Yah, belajar sambil jualan gitu, bu. Hehe,"

* * *

20! **Sohib**

"Wah, lagi liatin degemnya, ya?" Naruto menyikut perut Kiba. Yang disikut hanya membuang muka, tidak peduli. "Apaan sih, lo? Sok tau, banget."

"Alah, ga bisa boong lu sama gue. Namanya Tamaki, anak 10 MIPA-A, gebet, dah."—sedetik kemudian, Kiba memeluk Naruto.

"Emang sohib gue lu, Nar. Makasih, yak." Naruto menangguk cepat, lalu berdeham.

"I-iye iye, tapi lepasin pelukannya, dong. Kita dikira homo, tau."

"Hehe, maklum. Lagi hepi gue, hehe."

* * *

 **a/n lagi** review kalian adalah penyemangatQ /dibuang. oiya, add line diriku dong~ id nya? PM aja! mari ngobrol sampe mabok /ga di sana~~


End file.
